


A kiss to protect him.

by caitpaige101



Series: The love that never dies. [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has a nightmare, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Not really noticeable, Robert is a good husband, Slight small mention of game of thrones, Small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Robert was more of a giver than a receiver. Here is a small tale about how forehead kisses mean a lot to the two men.





	A kiss to protect him.

Robert was more of a giver than a receiver. He never really thought of himself as an affectionate sort of man but since meeting Aaron a lot of things have changed. 

One night the men were enjoying one of their date nights. Liv went out with Gabby so they had settled down in front of the TV. Robert was keen on getting Aaron into Game of Thrones. 

Nights like these were one of Roberts favourites. Just the two of them laying in each other's arms. 

“wait, hold up let me get this straight. She can withstand fire” Aaron said in a hushed tone. 

“yeah.” was Robert’s simple reply 

He looked down and stared at Aaron's face. The light of the TV shining on him. In a quick movement he bowed his head down and placed a small chaste kiss on Aaron's forehead. 

“what was that for?” Aaron asked   
“just wanted to kiss my husband” Robert replied as he linked their hands

Since that night Robert was always giving Aaron small kisses on his forehead. 

When they were cuddled up in bed. Aaron's head resting in his chest whilst Robert read to him. Just the simplicity of a kiss on the forehead could mean so much. A kiss goodnight. Another when they woke up. It became part of their routine. 

When they were at the pub. Standing close to one another. The height difference made it easy for Robert to lean down and give Aaron a quick peck. 

Every kiss made him fall deeper in love with the other man.

One night Aeon had a nightmare. Over the years Robert had learnt how to help him through them. He would sit Aaron up put his head on his chest. He knew Aaron needed to feel grounded to reality in these moments. Whispering soft words into his husbands ears. Placing one hand on the other man's back, tracing circles to soothe him, the other hand on his neck keeping him close. Robert, in between the soft words, would lean down and give Aaron small kisses on his forehead. A kiss to let the younger man that he was there. That he would always be there. 

The forehead kisses meant a lot to both men. They were a comfort. A show of love. 

Robert never thought of himself as an affectionate man but he knew Aaron had changed him, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always send me prompts.   
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
